vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Harold Grey
Summary One of the top brass of the Solar Alliance fleet, Admiral Harold Grey’s name is uniformly respected throughout Alliance space as a cunning military strategist and a man of honor. The Grey family has retained a powerful position in Alliance politics even centuries after the legendary exploits of Madeline Grey, the famed admiral who unified a hundred worlds against the New Empire’s war machine. Today, centuries after its birth, the Solar Alliance is a massive space democracy which accounts for most of humanity’s sciences and commerce, and it owes most of that to the Grey family. However, the glory days of The Alliance seem to be waning as the war machine of PACT looms over the horizon. Whether the Admiral be a critical supporter of the Sunrider's lone mission against PACT, or whether the Admiral intends to make the Ceran vessel a pawn in his own deadly political game against the Alliance government, is unknown. He leads the powerful Emerald Fleet, formally known as the Alliance's 1st Fleet. Due to this he was, together with Captain Shields, the main victor in the Battle of Far Port, when he arrived just in time to launch a flanking attack against the disorganized and leaderless PACT fleet, successfully destroying most of it. After that battle, Grey received the command of the Alliance's Combined Fleet - a grouping of various space fleets that make up a large portion of the Alliance's total military strength - with the objective of defeating PACT and reconquering or liberating the Neutral Rim. Despite a misstep at Ongess, Admiral Grey continues that campaign with success, hoping to quickly destroy PACT's forces and maybe even go beyond the Neutral Rim to capture most of PACT's space. However, the next target of his campaign into PACT territory - the formally neutral world of Cera and the homeworld of Kayto Shields - will be the defining point of the advance, for both the war and the crew of the Sunrider. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B with "Machiavelli" Name: Harold Grey Origin: Sunrider Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, admiral of Solar Alliance Powers and Abilities: Teleportation, Gravity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Barriers Attack Potency: At least Planet level with "Machiavelli" (Small Paradox Core can to wipe out entire planet) Speed: Unknown, FTL attacks with "Machiavelli" (1.5 speed of light with Kinetic Weapons) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Continent level with "Machiavelli" Stamina: Infinite Range: Millions of kilometers Standard Equipment: Machiavelli: Ultra-modern heavy cruiser. It can act as a flagship, which manages a huge space fleet (more than 5,000 ships). *'Warp Drive:' Equipped with a device that allows it to move in hyperspace. Thus it is possible to overcome great distances (up to galactic) in a very short time (almost instantly). *'Power shield:' Equipped with a powerful power shield that can withstand attack, which is able to destroy the continent. *'Sensors:' Any spaceship is equipped with various sensors that allow to detect the source of energy at a great distance. Machiavelli's sensors able to detect targets on the distance of hundreds of thousands of kilometers away. *'FTL transmitter:' A means of communication that allows to send messages faster than the speed of light. It represents a holographic projector, and reproduces the image and sound. *'Kinetic weapons:' Shoots bullets with a very big speed. The speed of the bullet is such that for a few moments he flies thousands of kilometers (speed of bullets is 1.5 of speed of light), and the energy is so high that it is enough for the destruction of heavy warships with one hit. Even shields which are able to withstand the destruction of the city-level attacks (at least) are useless against him. *'Laser Cannons:' Machiavelli equipped with plenty of powerful laser cannons. They are very effective against small targets, but almost does not cause severe damage to the ships, because lasers are absorbed by their force shields. *'Homing missiles:' Machiavelli can carry on its board of several rockets, each of which is powerful enough to destroy an entire continent. However, the speed of flight of the missile is much lower than that of the bullets from the kinetic weapons, so to achieve the goal they needed more time. Also, these missiles can be shot down before detonation. *'Quantum torpedoes:' Machiavelli can carry on its board of several torpedoes, far exceeding conventional missiles on destructive power. After approaching to the target they create micro black hole, which is tightened in itself all, ignoring the usual durability. Power shields are useless against them, but they still can be destroyed before the detonation. *'Small Paradox Core:' A mini-version of the original space station. It can generate a black hole, which are able to absorb at least a planet. *'Lasers:' Machiavelli is equipped with a protective system of lasers that allow to shoot down enemy missiles on approaching. *'Ryders:' Machiavelli has on its board a large number of ryders who, if necessary, can be used as the main striking force. Intelligence: Very high. He has a big amount of experience and good combat skills. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sunrider Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Tier 5